


Just the two of us

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hot Springs & Onsen, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Its Tenn and Riku's birthday and Tenn decided to take Riku to a famous onsen.Little did Tenn know his plans are gonna be worth it.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LOVABLE AND ADORABLE TWINS THAT I LIKE TO MAKE THEM SUFFER FOR NO REASON😂😂😂
> 
> My Twitter⬇
> 
> RukiAyanokoji

Riku didn't expect that a 18 year old teen like him a idol who now is 19 years old goes to a 5 star onsen and best of all it is reserve by the one his only brother Kujou Tenn.

How did they get some tickets?

* * *

**2 days ago.**

"Eh..really?" Tenn asked to the man who gives the ticket who we know its rare..to give consideres that he is the one who ruined the Nanase Family of course none other than Kujou Takamasa."Yes really take this tickets to your birthday with Riku-kun."Takamasa said with a smile, well they deserve it..since the two twins are now Legendary Idols and Takamasa was happy."Btw Tenn next time..try just to hide your secrets away from Aya...she blushed when she saw something under your bed..uh its "Takamasa blushed."Its a black box with chains and blindfolds."Takamasa blushed harder.

_Im screwed_.

"Wait! im not gay! Its just wahh."Tenn was embarrased and blushed harder than expected."Tenn."Takamasa spoke."Do you perhaps like Riku-kun?"Takamasa said with a monotone voice.

_Im really fucking screwed._

Tenn nodded at Takamasa's question."Oh..ok."Takamasa answered."Wait your not angry?"Tenn was confused and Takamasa was crossing his arms and he suddenly spoke up."No and just don't use the third ticket you might get someone jealous, and start a fight with you."Takamasa said

**At Idolish7 dorms.**

Achoo!" Someone sneeze."Iori are you ok?"Riku asked with a worried face."Yeah..mabye someone talked about me."Iori gets a tissue and rubs on his nose.

**At Takamasa's Home.**

"Well you need to get some sleep you might get energetic tomorrow at you and Riku-kun's birthday."Takamasa said as he gets ready to get sleep and goes to his room.

Well im really lucky i get to spend time with **My** Riku.

Only mine..

And that's how our adorable center got a ticket and was found out too by the Kujou Papa.

* * *

Tenn and Riku entered the inn and they were facinated by the design by it _Luxary_ was the theme of the Onsen well it is a gorgeous design after all.

"Tenn-nii lets go! I can't wait to soak into the hot spring!" Riku exclaimed anx Tenn cannot hold a chuckle, they then proceeded to the receptionist,.

After proceeding the receptionist they went to their room and proceeded to the designated room they were going too, when they open the door Riku's eyes sparkled with excitement as he runs and took a peek on the private hotspring just the two of them.

They took their clothes off and Tenn cannot help seeing Riku's plump ass and Riku glanced at Tenn and cannot help seeing his dear twin chuckle, Tenn immedietly looks away and Tenn wants to scold hinself if the plan failed he is screwed up.

_Oh Tenn-nii..your too dirty well..lets play.._

The two of them open the glass door and they proceeded to hot springs..but before that Riku seated at the stall and clean himself, Tenn proceeded to sit behnd Riku.

"Do you want me to scrub your back Riku?"Tenn asked with a joy on his face."Yes please."Riku answered.

Tenn scrub Riku's back gently as he can, after that Riku and Tenn switched places and Tenn bathed his body while Riku scrubs his back.

After bathing they head to the hot springs and they soak amd they moaned as they feel their body with hot water and their backs where like massaging themselves.

They both talk about work and other stuff and after 20 mins they got out of the bath and they dress themselves but Tenn had other plans, he didn't wear an underwear under his Yukata.

Little did he know Riku saw Tenn's plans.

_Let see two can play that game.._

The food serve at the right time, the meals were luxiourios it looks like it came in a 5 star hotel, they sit oppotsite as they began to eat their meals Riku noticed a rice on Tenn's cheeks he smirked and leans on Tenn. Tenn confused he look at his cheek and touched the rice but-

**Licks***

Tenn suddenly blushed extremely as why Riku know that sort of thing. He was really confused, Riku smirked at him and kissed Tenn and he enters bis tongue inside of Tenn's mouth.

He was shockwd..really shocked.

"After eating Tenn-nii..why don't we have fun."Riku leaned into Tenn's ear and whispered."In bed.".

They finish their meals and Riku pulls Tenn to the futon and pinned him down and Tenn was really confused why is Riku knowing this despite he is pure innocent.

"Well Tenn-nii are you being teaseful tonight well-."he stopped and strip off his own Yukata and it revealed

He dosen't have a underwear...no underwear. Just fully naked.

"Riku.."Tenn whispered."What Tenn-nii do you like what your seeing.. a beautiful body for you to taste."Riku licks his lips and locks on Tenn's body but..

He grab Riku nad switched places with him.

"So Riku want to play?"Tenn teasef Riku and Riku smiled at him."Of course Tenn-nii Riku wants to olay dirty~." Riku teased back at Tenn's words.

Tenn stripped himself and he picks up a black box containing a 2 red silks and other stiffs on the box, he first tied Riku's arms up tightly as he can.

"Does it hurt Riku?"Tenn asked him worriedly as he might hurt Riku, Riku shooked his head off and smiles at him, Tenn gets another red silk and blinds Riku's eyes.

This was all new to him being tied up and being blinded like being dominated, Tenn proceeda to kiss Riku's lips gently while carresing his face, Riku moaned as Tenn enters his tongue inside of Riku's mouth and swirls it around. He theb stops kissing and looks at Riku.

"Oh Riku this is i wanted for our birthday, havinv us make love even we are related in blood but different family name is a joy for me."Tenn said and he suddenlly kissed Riku's nipple and sucks it.

"Mmhm ahhh Tenn-nii~."Riku moaned in pleasure as Tenn continue's to suck Riku's left nipple, Tenn felt something on his cock he looks at it and he wide his eyes with a smile on his face.

_Riku is fully erect._

Tenn goes to Riku's cock and grabs it and licks it."Mhhm."Tenn moaned as he lick Riku's cock gently and enters his mouth and bobbed his head on Riku's cock earning moans from Riku.

"Ohhh yes its good wahhh mmhmm ahh mmgh more~"Riku moaned in pleasure as Tenn gives Riku a blowjob making him feel good, suddenly Tenn puts a finger at his hole and starts to fingering him.

"Ahhh mhhmm yes Tenn-nii~ ahhh."Riku moaned even louder as Tenn starts to fingers him in the hole and gives him a blowjob.

Tenn suddenly stops from doing a blowjob gor Riku and looks at him and Riku is confused, Tenn leans to Riku and removes the blindfold and he was smiling as Riku's eyes were in tears, he continue's to finger him and he adds one more finger and scissors it and he made it wider as Riku moaned evenly, eventually Tenn hits the spot making Riku arched his back and moan even loudly as before.

"Ahhhh mmhhmm oh YES right there my spot ahhh yess Tenn-nii there ahh yess destroy me daddy~"Riku mind was blanked and Tenn coudn't hold a evil smile as he heard calling him daddy."Oh Riku call me Daddy again."Tenn said with a sartastic tone.

"Ahh Daddy Tenn-nii more~ please just fuck me already.!"Riku said with a loud voice and Tenn cannot hold a laugh and he pulls out his fingers and positioned himself.

He gently thrustex into Riku's hole and they both moan in pleasure, Tenn leans to Riku and kissed him, he started to move gently so they can be rhthymic pace and Riku can handle it.

.

After a few mins Tenn started to move faster and Riku cannot control as he moaned fastly and rolled his eyes and started to babble some dirty things.

"Ahhh Daddy oh yes right there there my hole please destroy me daddy please let me cum uwahh ahbb ohh yess ahhh ahhh yess please ahh i can see stars ahhh ahahaha yay stars!"Riku continue's to babble and babble and Tenn chuckled as he broke Riku completely. And Tenn started to babble some words.

"Ohh Riku look at you your so dirty i bet your a fucking whore and a cum toilet for me ahh yes your only mine right right right right right right!"Tenb sadistically smile and babbles completely some words.

"Ahhh~"They both cum at the same time as Riku came too much splurting on his face and stomach, as for Tenn he came inside of Riku and pulls it out but he continues to cum as he spulurtted out of Riku's face.

After having a night they cleanes themselves and they both laid each other of course naked and they both kiss their lips and saying.

Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhhh that was a fun ride for the both of them! Well leave a kudos and comments are apprecieated!😁😁😁


End file.
